heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Kel'Thuzad quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Kel'Thuzad. Interactions ;Arthas *"My King, let us scourge the Nexus of the living." *"Then by the will of the Lich King, they shall be destroyed!" ;Anub'arak *"Ah, the Traitor King. Are you ready to scourge this realm of life, Anub'arak?" *"Yes, to tear them apart!" ;Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher, etc.) *"The Scourge serve your kind no longer, demon!" *"I serve only the Lich King." ;Jaina *"Jaina, you know the Lich King still offers you a place by his side?" *"Ah, Antonidas' lapdog. How is he, by the way? Still dead?" ;Jaina (Dreadlord skin) *"Fight, kill, and die for your master!" *"And so it had best remain. Your kind's penchant for betrayal is no secret, demon." ;Medivh *"Hmm... you. This presents an... unfortunate complication." ;Murky *"I'm sorry... are you lost?" *"Your curiosity will be the death of you, Murky... over and over again." ;Sonya (Death Knight skin) *"Death Knight, show them no mercy!" *"And then... their service begins." ;Stitches *"I offer you this one opportunity: follow, or be destroyed!" *"For the Lich King!" ;Stukov *"This infestation of yours is too similar to the plague for my liking." ;Sylvanas *"Sylvanas the traitor. I'll have to watch my back, lest I find an arrow in it." *"Your suffering has yet to begin." ;Uther *"Ahh, Uther. Always meant to thank you for the urn. It's made quite the phylactery." *"What are you implying, paladin? That all necromancers sound alike?" ;Xul *"I see. An acceptable ally." *"This shall prove an amusing diversion." ;Zagara (Crypt Queen skin) *"Crypt Mother Zagara, I am counting on your strength." *"Suitable?! Remember who you serve, Crypt Mother!" Kills ;Angel (Tyrael, Auriel, Malthael, etc.) *"Was that val'kyr missing a face?" ;Arthas *"Return soon, my King." ;Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher, etc.) *"The Scourge serves demons no longer!" ;Jaina (Dreadlord skin) *"Your betrayal is no surprise, dreadlord." ;Kael'thas *"There's only room for one KT around here!" ;Leoric *"No, you kneel!" ;Sonya (Death Knight skin) *"Your services are no longer required, Death Knight." ;Undead (Anub'arak, Sylvanas, Stitches, etc.) *"I have no tolerance for traitors!" ;Uther *"Ah, now that takes me back. Ahhh, nostalgia!" ;Zagara (Crypt Queen skin) *"Back to your grave, Crypt Mother." Shop Before purchase * "The preparations continue unhindered." * "My patience is limited, you know." * "I have been waiting a long time for this. Don't make me wait." On purchase * "Hear that, Mr. Bigglesworth? It's our turn now!" After purchase * "My talents are yours." * "Who dares violate the sanctity of... wherever I am?!" * "Why are you wasting my time? Explain yourself, minion!" Clicked *"Obey the call!" (upon selection) *"You called?" *"Is something amiss?" Moving *"Yes, right away." *"Hmm, that sounds logical." *"A fateful choice." *"Indeed." *"So be it." *"By your word." *"As the Shadow wills." *"Yet another link... in the chain." Attacking *"Taste this!" Resurrected *"The Shadowlands will not take me." *"The ancient evil survives." *"I am reborn." *"The Lich King has granted me eternal life." *"Getting some use out of that phylactery, I see." Humorous *"I'm still awaiting that eternal reward, you know. What's taking forever?" *"Ten years ago, I was a nobody. Then I started my own religion. Now I have a glorious floating citadel, and you could too, if you'd just read my book, 'Striking It Lich - The Easy Way'!" *"At this point, the Cult of the Damned is a cult classic." *"You heroes were so busy looting your precious Tier 7 that you completely forgot to look for my phylactery!" (laughs) "Fools!" *"Wait. There's a Lich King and a Skeleton King?" (sighs) "I hate having to choose between my job and my home life!" *"King Arthas once forged a blade in my honor. He named it Bloodsurge, a blade of agony. Honestly, it was a little much, I let him keep it." *"The Darkness guides me. He's the only one with GPS, after all." *"Spreading the plague was a lot easier back before everything went all gluten free." *"The best part of being a lich - seeing my breath freeze whenever I want!" (breathes heavily) "Neat!" *"Originally, it took 40 heroes to defeat me. I heard Arthas got beaten by 10. Makes you question who the real Lich King is, doesn't it?" *''(cat meows)'' "Oh, no, don't you worry, Mr. Bigglesworth. I won't let anyone hurt you this time!" *''(grand voice)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mk1DXwb-XbM "How dare you poke the Archlich of Naxxramas, Lich Lord of the Plaguelands, Commander of the Dread Necropolis, Master and Founder of the Cult of the Damned!" ''(quietly) "Formerly of the Council of Six." (grand voice) "Summoner of Archimonde the Defiler, the betrayer of humanity, Hearthstone enthusiast, and majordomo to the Lich King himself], Kel'Thu-freaking-zad!" *"Oh, wait. I forgot 'creator of the Abomination'. Can we take it again from the top? What do you mean, 'no'? Fine. But I'm taking your soul for this." Heroic Abilities * "I will freeze the blood, in your veins!" * "Frozen wastes, obey my call!" * "The dark void consumes!" * "Know the infinite abyss!" Category:Quotations